


Compatibility

by space_is_suffocating



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Lovers to Friends, Rapunzel decides to date around, Varians 20 here, Varipunzel is endgame, no moon cass, the new dream proposal hasnt happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_is_suffocating/pseuds/space_is_suffocating
Summary: Rapunzel has come to the striking realisation that she has been dating one person since leaving the tower. Being with Eugene was wonderful, but she had nothing to compare it to. Truthfully she wanted to garner some new experiences before finally settling down. This is where her three closest friends come in. Will familiarity, polar opposites, friendship or compatibility win?
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Rapunzel & Lance Strongbow, Rapunzel/Varian (Disney)
Comments: 100
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me write two fics at once because I have no patience,  
> Once again, while Raps is kinda dating everyone here, this is primarily a Varipunzel fic. If thats not your thing, all good, no harm done and I hope you find the fic you’re looking for.  
> I just don’t want New Dream or Cassunzel stans to get their hopes up in this fic

Rapunzel found Varian exactly where she thought he would be. Down in his new lab in Corona, having moved closer to the castle to assume position of Royal Engineer. The lab was closer to the edge of town, so that if any of his experiments exploded (which they would) they were far away from harming any other citizens.

Also Varian seemed to like having time to himself so the location was a perfect fit.

Said Alchemist, was unpacking various materials from boxes and crates, stacking books onto shelves and beakers onto work benches. At the moment things looked to be a chaotic mess while he was still trying to get his bearings.

Living by yourself after having constantly lived with a parent would be a hard adjustment.

“Hey Varian.”

Rapunzel announces her presence as to not startle him into dropping anything.

Ruddiger chitters happily and scutters towards her.

Rapunzel smiled down at the little critter scooping him up into her arms, and offering an apple from her bag.

Varian doesn’t look up from his stack of books, just throwing back a quick,

“Hey Rapunzel, to what do I owe the pleasure of the company of the Princess?”

Theres a teasing edge in his voice so Rapunzel ignores the use of her title.

Rapunzel placed Ruddiger gently on a nearby bench, giving him one last scratch behind the ear.

Varian placed down his stack of books, brushing down his apron and fussing with his goggles over his hair.

Rapunzel took the chance to study him closely. His ice blue eyes really stood out against his tan skin, even the blue streak in his hair seemed to complement his looks overall. He never out grew the freckles though, still dotting over his cheeks and nose, albeit faded. She thought that Varian was cute and quite nice to look at. As he has gotten older and matured he had gone from adorkable to quite attractive. Rapunzel had noticed the attention he had garnered from others in town and it was well earned.

It made what she was about to propose much easier.

“Actually I came to ask you something.”

“Sure thing shoot.”Varian casually responded before looking into the next crate.

“I’d like to ask you to go on a date with me.”

Varian fumbles with the book he was holding before whipping around to look at her blue eyes wide in shock.

“You want me to what?”

He didn’t let her answer as he immediately began to ramble in the same way he would about a new theory of one of his inventions.

“But you’re dating Eugene aren’t you? Unless you broke up? Or is this just like one of your friend things with the title of date? If so why call it a date and not I don’t know, a friendship day or something! And why me of all people, sure we’re best friends now but I have a criminal history one that is not so easily forgotten.....”

Rapunzel couldn’t help but softly giggle as he paced around the room, going about his tangent. She decided to abruptly stop him by clasping his face in her hands.

“Varian!”

After he had calmed a bit, she decided to explain.

“Yes I do mean a Romantic Date.”

“But what about Eugene?”

Rapunzel released Varian’s face before shrugging and sitting on the bench, Ruddiger curling up into her lap.

“It has been brought to my attention, that Ive only ever dated one person. The person who saved me from my 18 year imprisonment. So am I actually in love with Eugene, or is it just all Ive ever known? Are we in love because of circumstance?”

She watches as Varian’s expression turns thoughtful.  “A valid criticism. But still I ask, why me?”

“If it helps, think of it as a scientific experiment rather than a date.”

Rapunzel knew Varian well, this was a great way to reel him in with the promise of new information.

“Whats your hypothesis?”  Varian takes her bait, inching closer.

“Are romantic partners best determined by a built up friendship, compatibility, opposites attracting or familiarity?”

Varian remains silent for a moment and she can tell that he is thinking it over.  “So, Eugene is familiarity, in your eyes which am I?”

“Cass is friendship, Lance is my polar opposite which makes you my subject for compatibility. Even you have to admit we have a lot in common Varian.”

It was true, they both loved reading, absorbing new information. Had a knack for science and engineering. Their hearts both went to the same places, family comes first, trying to help others in anyway they could. Quirky, clumsy and joyful in their own rights. In Rapunzel’s mind, scientifically speaking, Varian lined up as her perfect partner.

“Okay Rapunzel, you’ve intrigued me. I accept to be part of your experiment. Although I must admit I’ve never been on a date before.”

Rapunzel let out a little squeal of glee before hopping up to pull Varian into a hug.  “Don’t worry Var, just be yourself! This will be fun.”

He smiles nervously.  “If you say so.”

Varian abruptly pulls away from her hug, changing the subject  “Now since you’re here, help me unpack.”

“Of course.”

“And you’re sure you need to do this?”

Rapunzel sighed at the same question that had been asked at least fifteen times now.

“Yes Eugene. I need to explore options, and really get a handle on my feelings.”

Her...well he was now one of four of her romantic partners, she couldn’t really think of him as a boyfriend anymore. At least until a conclusion was drawn.  Whether they’d still be together after that she wasn’t sure.

“Well, at least let me know who my competition is.”H e frowns, looking up to the board that her notes were written on.

“First, my partner to represent friendship, is obviously Cass.” Ra punzel pins up a drawing she had done earlier on the board. Cass’s was drawn in desaturated colours and inks, making her look fierce.

Eugene let out a groan.  “Ugh Cass, she’ll never let me hear the end of this.”

“Next is Lance to be my polar opposite.”  Lance’s portrait was vibrant, and painted in water colours to represent his carefree spirit, quite abstract.

“Competing against my own best-friend for my love live, ouch.”

Rapunzel ignored his words before pinning up her last portrait. “My partner for compatibility is Varian.”

She had drawn Varian’s with only pencils, and it was less refined, more of a technical sketch. It mimicked the way he drew his own art.

Eugene let out a bark of laughter.  “Yeah okay, he’s no competition.”

Rapunzel frowned at this. Considering Varian was the one she was actually most excited for. He was a bit of a wild card in her deck.

“He’s the closest to my age out of all of you. We’re interested in the same things, we work great as friends. Our personalities meld well. He’s very cute.”

Eugene’s face fell as she continued to list off positives for the Alchemist.

Stepping back to look at her board, Rapunzel nodded in satisfaction.

“They’re all promising.”


	2. The Meteor Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember lads, this is first and foremost a Varipunzel fic, so thats the relationship I focus on the most :)

Rapunzel sighs as she picks a pasta noodle from her hair.

Maybe this hadn’t been such a great idea.

Her dates had been a wild experience to say the least.

Cass had demanded she be first, really getting into a competitive spirit like this was some kind of sport. She had whisked Rapunzel away to go horseback riding in the woods, akin to the night she had snuck out.

Rapunzel had fun, but it still felt like they were just hanging out as friends like normal and Cass’s try hard attitude was only putting her off. 

She tried to remain positive, first dates weren’t always great though it just didn’t feel genuine.

Immediately after returning from  her date with Cass exhausted, Eugene had swept in to take her on his date. 

A boat ride in the canal, with cupcakes. Rapunzel wasn’t sure if it was just because she was tired but she wasn’t feeling that date either.

Is this what it was supposed to be like? The same thing over and over again.

Thankfully Lance hadn’t approached her until the next day, when she was feeling a bit better. It also peaked her interest that he wanted to cook for her. It sounded exciting and it was something new.

Her hopes were dashed as that date was the most disasterous, considering she was currently covered in food. Lance tripping over a table cloth on the floor and sending pasta splattering everywhere wasn’t what made the date unenjoyable for her though. It was the conversation. She and Lance really had nothing to talk about, it was awkward and forced. 

So far, Rapunzel’s experiment was not looking good.

She wanted to do something different, (okay maybe not as different as Lance’s date had been) but something with no expectations that was casual and comfortable.

Her eyes drifted to her journal, todays date written in it.

There was supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. 

A smile makes its way across her lips and she digs out her picnic basket and blanket. This time she would be the one to plan everything. 

Varian stretches out his back, hearing his spine crack from the stiffness of sitting at his desk all day.

Glancing out his window, he saw the sun was setting.

“Lets finish up for today.”

Varian addresses Ruddiger, scratching the raccoon behind the ear and earning a chitter in response.

As he starts to shuffle all his papers together in a haphazard stack, theres a soft knock at the door.

“Come in.”He responds turning to see who his guest was.

It was none other than Rapunzel, basket on one arm and a blanket wrapped over her other.

“Hey Varian are you ready?”

“Ready for what?”

Rapunzel pats the picnic basket in a matter of fact way.

“We’re going on our date.”

“Wha..now.”

He looks down to himself, eyeing off his work clothes.

“Er Im not exactly dressed for a date...”

“You look fine, I don’t care what you wear.”

He still looked caught off guard but shrugs untying his work apron and taking off his gloves and goggles.

Varian flushes when be catches her watching, nervously ruffling a hand through his hair.

“Er...so what are we doing?”

“Meteor shower picnic. Sound fun?”

After a long day of work, that did sound nice.

“Yea it does.”

They find a nice empty clearing, not too far away from the village but far enough that no one should bother them.

Rapunzel hands Varian the blanket and he lays it out on the ground for her as she starts to unpack all her goodies in the basket. Cakes and Pastries and fruit. Perfect date foods.

When Varian’s spots the food, his stomach lets out a loud growl.

He flushes embarassed when Rapunzel raises an eyebrow at him.

“Heh, yeah I haven’t really eaten today.”

“Varian!”Rapunzel scolds immediately shoving a scone into his mouth.

He doesn’t mind, taking a bite before explaining himself.

“I just get so invested in what Im doing and forget sometimes. This is really good by the way.”

Varian motions with the scone before taking another bite.

“I think I should start stopping by every day to make sure you eat lunch.”Rapunzel grumbles unimpressed before basically feeding him a strawberry, determined to make him eat a whole days worth of food.

He always accepts whatever she shoves his way, not even breaking the conversation.

“Truthfully I wouldn’t mind the company. I get a little lonely sometimes.”

Varian admits sheepishly.

“I like having time to myself, but too much makes me think, and then it just stirs up bad memories.”

In an instant Rapunzel’s mind was made up.

“Oh yeah, Im definitely coming to have lunch with you everyday now.”

“Rapunzel you don’t have to do that. Im sure you’re busy enough as it is.”

“Nope, Ive decided.”

Rapunzel replies stubbornly, which only makes him smile with a fondness.

“Well I guess I can’t argue with the Princess.”

They both laugh at that, when a glint catches her eye.

“Ah! The meteor shower is starting!”

Varian looks up at the sky, as Rapunzel hurriedly packs the food back into the basket.

“Its pretty.”

“No you’re not doing it the proper way!”

Rapunzel pushes the basket to the side, before pulling Varian down to lie next to her on the blanket, so they were looking up at the streaks of light in the sky.

“This is how you experience it.”

“Woah.”Varian says breathless, his eyes widening at the night sky shimmering with light.

“This is amazing.”

“Ive been looking forward to this for months! I love astronomy.”

Rapunzel admits giddily. 

“Im flattered you wanted to share this with me.”

The sparkling stars reflected in Varian’s blue eyes, as if they were tiny universes of their own. Rapunzel couldn’t seem to tear her gaze away from them.

“You know Astronomy’s something Ive been meaning to put more time into. The idea that our Universe is so expansive with even more to explore, its just breath taking. I’d love to know more.”

Varian admits, turning to face her.

“In the tower, the stars were all I had. By charting them, thats how I knew the Lanterns were abnormal and I took the chance to leave.” Rapunzel admits softly.

The look Varian gives in return isn’t one of pity like most people, but understanding, and his hand slips into hers, offering a squeeze of comfort. Rapunzel brushes off the thoughts of sitting in a lonely tower.  “I can teach you, Astronomy I mean.”

Varian smiles back softly. 

“I’d like that.”

“Im surprised you haven’t already.”

“Well I research a lot of fields of science and these days I find myself so busy. I guess I forget to relax and take some time for myself.”

“Well you’re lucky that you have an expert here to help you.”

“I am.”

So far on her other first dates she hadn’t felt the urge to do this, but the atmosphere felt so right.

She reached out a hand to brush a lock of his black hair from his face.

“Can I kiss you?”

Varian tensed up a little, his eyes going into panic mode.

“Ive never kissed anyone before even now Im already 20... but I’d like to.”

Rapunzel giggled before sitting up, dragging him with her by their interlocked hands.

“Relax okay. Close your eyes.”

Varian lets out a calming breath before closing his eyes.

Rapunzel sat facing him on her knees, before leaning forward, resting her hands on either side of him.

She gently pressed her lips against his at first just so he was used to the sensation, before going in for another deeper kiss.

She hummed as he was immediately receptive to it. She should have known, Varian has always been an eager learner.

Feeling braver, Rapunzel threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer, his arms coming to wrap around her waist, until they were flush against each other.

This is what she had been searching for, something organic and natural but new. 

She’d be willing to continue this experiment for longer, if only to discover more about the man she was currently kissing. 

“Have they stopped talking?”

“What are they doing now?”

Cass gave an aggravated shush as she peered through the telescope.

The boys were annoying the ever living hell out of her with all their questions. She wanted to spy on Rapunzel and Varian’s date alone.

“They’ve sat up. Maybe the dates over now?”

Cass spoke too soon, and almost dropped the telescope at what she saw next.

“What the...”

“Whats going on Cass!”Eugene snaps harshly nudging into her side.

“You don’t want to know.”

Eugene finally snatches the telescope from her hands and peers into it, before promptly swearing loudly.

“You’re telling me out of all the dates with us, he’s the one to score a kiss?!”

“Wait they’re kissing?”Lance abruptly sits up from his lounging position.

“Not just ‘kissing’, like full making out.”

Cass stuck her tongue out to mimic disgust.

Eugene angrily snaps the telescope shut quickly silencing Cass and Lance.

“Tomorrow we’re going to interrogate him.”

They all let out a murmur of agreement eager to know the alchemists ways. He had clearly done something right.

“Thanks for tonight.”Rapunzel presses a kiss to Varian’s cheek when they approach the castle gates. 

He insisted on walking her here since his lab his on the edge of the city. He didn’t want her to walk all the way back to the castle by herself. 

“Why are you thanking me? You’re the one who set up the date.”

“For just being you and not so overbearing. I really needed this. Just some down time. I had a really fun time.”

Rapunzel admits softly, her green eyes alight with sincerity.

“I really enjoyed myself too.”

Varian responds truthfully. 

“Meet me at the fountain in town square at noon tomorrow.”

She grins, finger up as if she’s giving an order.

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

Did he just score a second date already? 

Dating, Varian decided as he waved goodbye to Rapunzel, was amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I much like Varian am a 20 year old thats never been kissed, so I relate lmao


	3. Sometimes things are just unfair

Varian startles as the door to his lab slams open. 

He had been daydreaming instead of working, thinking over his date last night. It was a light airy feeling. Her phantom kisses still lingering on his lips.

Well it was nice while it lasted, now rudely interrupted by three angry (okay not Lance he just seemed to be along for the ride) people.

“How did you kiss her on the first date!”

Varian winced as Cass vigorously shook him by the shoulders. He felt like the three looming over him were hungry wolves ready to tear him apart.

“ She kissed me!”

“How!”All of them yell at once.

“I don’t know we were talking about stars and she asked if she could kiss me so I said yes.”

Varian spluttered trying to edge away from them. God they were all crazy, Rapunzel’s experiment really brought out the worst in all of them.

After his next date he really needed to lay down traps in his lab, so they don’t pounce him again.

Cass seems to calm down before shooting an annoyed look at Lance.

“Ugh well great, if it was Rapunzel that initiated the kiss then what are we doing wrong?”

Lance simply shrugs in response.

“Being too aggressive and disingenuous. Not letting Rapunzel take charge which is what she wants for this whole experiment, I don’t know I could think of a whole list.”

Varian rolled his eyes at their obliviousness. If his date with Rapunzel hadn’t been so amazing, these three nuts would have been enough to make him quit.

Ruddiger draws his attention with a chitter, and he suddenly realises it was almost noon. He had somewhere to be.

“Ah! I have to go into town with Rapunzel, all of you out.”

They all protest but Varian gives one whistle and an automaton (he had a few around for heavy lifting purposes) herds them out towards the door.

“You’ve got another date with her already?”

Varian ignores them just giving Ruddiger one last scratch before closing and locking the door to his lab.

“Bye guys.”

He doesn’t wait for their response and just hurries off towards the centre of town.

“Hey Raps, hope Im not late!”

Rapunzel looked up from the fountain to see Varian heading towards her.

His vest was dark blue today, which made her smile. Whenever he wore blue it matched his eyes and hair well.

“I had three people annoying me with questions.”

He had an aura of annoyance about him, which makes Rapunzel frown.

“Cass, Eugene and Lance?”

He nods.

Rapunzel huffs angrily.

“Ugh, they just couldn’t stay away. I had one rule, don’t ask about the others.”

She then calms before giving Varian an apologetic look.

“Im sorry about them, I hope that doesn’t dissuade you from me. If you want to end this I completely understand.”

“No! no.”He replies too eagerly, before catching himself and blushing.

“Uh....no I really enjoyed our date and if getting intimidated by three people is what I need to do to spend more time with you then I say its worth it. I’ll be prepared next time.”

At Varian’s admittance Rapunzel felt a touch of heat reach her cheeks. 

“Thats so sweet.”

She couldn’t help but give him a swift kiss on the cheek.

“Uh...so what are we doing today?”

He snaps her out of her stupor.

“Oh right, lets have a little wander around town.”

“Er okay, lead the way.”

As they walked through the town, Varian couldn’t help but admire Rapunzel and her kindness to all who apprached her.

She really entranced all those who met her, and made everyone immediately fall in love with her.

He wished he could be like her, so easy and confident with people. Easily loved.

Rapunzel caught him staring and looked a little embarrassed.

“Is there something wrong?”

“Ah no, its just you’re adored by everyone, its an admirable trait.”

To his surprise Rapunzel grimaces.

“Not quite by everyone. Monty from the Sweet Store hates me and apparently he loves everybody.”

Varian immediately lit up.

“Monty hates me too, even before the whole attacking Corona thing.”

Rapunzel stopped walking to face him, curiosity radiating from her.

“Why?”

Varian shrugs rubbing his arm nervously.

“Truth be honest a lot of townfolk just didn’t like me, here and in Old Corona.

I was that weird kid who caused chaos and calamity where ever he went. I was bad luck, trouble and labelled dangerous. So nobody ever really wanted me around, even though I hadn’t personally done anything to them.”

He chuckles before sad blue eyes looked her way.

“I had a reputation before even really earning a reputation. People love and celebrate you for your quirks and flaws but hate me for mine. Corona and its people despised me long before I attacked them. All I did was prove that they had every right to be afraid of me.”

Rapunzel suddenly found it hard to breathe. What he was saying wasn’t fair. Varian had had a target on his back before he had even done anything. The town pushed and goaded him into a role to play and she had helped.

Before she knew it she was threading her fingers with his and pulling him forward into a kiss, wanting so bad to heal his hurt. Scars that just hadn’t faded even after all the good he had done.

He seems confused but doesn’t object. 

Rapunzel wasn’t sure if the kisses were making him feel better, or were a sad attempt to make herself feel better.

The bell jingled softly, signalling that someone had entered the lab.

Varian stopped working on the Automaton’s arm, pushing his goggles up over his hair and looking towards the door.

“One moment.”

It was odd that someone had willingly come in here that wasn’t his friends or his girlfriend. He froze up when he realised he referred to Rapunzel as his girlfriend. She technically was? A thought to figure out later.

The point was that normal villagers hate and avoid the lab.

Untying his apron and throwing it on the side of his bench, he brushed down his clothes and hair to look somewhat presentable.

Walking to the front area of his lab, Varian was surprised to see it was Monty, a person who was really not a big fan of his.

Out of pure habit from his days in Old Corona, Varian mentally listed off all the things he could have possibly done to anger Monty.

“Oh Varian, there you are.”

“Hello Monty, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

The rant Varian was waiting for never came, instead Monty looked him dead in the eyes and said,

“I need your help.”

“Oh... Ok what do you need?”

Monty scoffs. 

“Don’t sound so surprised I can admit when someone is useful, and despite my misgivings no one can argue you’re great at what you do.”

Varian was unsure how to take that compliment when Monty’s voice was dripping with unenthusiasm, as if he had to force the words out. But a praise was a praise.

“Anyway, I love what I do, but I find Im getting too old to perform some of the more rigorous tasks of Candy Making. In order to make Taffy you need to stretch it out and fold it over and over again but my arms just aren’t up to scratch anymore.”

Monty stretches out his arms as if to make a point but sighing.

“Can you build one of your whats its to do it for me?”

“A taffy puller?” Varian thought about the concept for a second before giving a nod to a hopeful looking Monty.

“Yeah I could make that. You’ll have to show me the process of making Taffy so I know the specs of what the machine needs to achieve.”

Without warning Monty suddenly pulled at Varian’s sleeve leading him towards the door.

“Come on then, quit your dawdling!”

Varian hadn’t exactly meant right this minute but he was sort of in Monty’s good graces right now and decided to just go along with it.

“Here you go.”Rapunzel smiled softly handing the golden coin to the little girl.

Her smile brightened tenfold before shyly accepting the coin. 

“Its is enough to get a cupcake from Atilla?”

“Of course!”Rapunzel responded cheerily, taking the little girls hand into her own and heading towards the Bakery.

“Lets go together.”

Once they reached the glass door to the Bakery, Rapunzel abruptly stopped as she saw a familiar figure in the glass window of Monty’s Candy store.

“Varian?”

He was nodding along as Monty explained something, pulling a long stringy pink goop.

The little girl tugged impatiently on Rapunzel’s hand gaining her attention back.

“You go in, I’ll be there soon.”

She nods before running into the bakery, gold coin ready in hand.

Varian being in the candy store with Monty was just too odd to pass up, especially since it looked like they were actually getting along. Varian’s admittance of the town’s biased behaviour towards him has bothered Rapunzel for days now, so to see a slight change was making her feel hopeful.

Monty and Varian both look towards her as the door chimes with her entrance.

“Hello.”

Monty grimaces at her presence and continues to pull the pink gooey stuff o n a hook.

Varian offers a warm smile, earning a kiss on the cheek as greeting from Rapunzel.

“Hey Rapunzel, want brings you here?”

“Ive come to see what you’re doing.”

“Im designing a taffy pulling machine for Monty.”

“What a wonderful idea.”

Rapunzel praises. This was a great way for the towns people to start trusting Varian a little more.

“We’re busy here Princess, if you don’t mind.”

Monty interupts rudely.

Varian winces at Monty’s tone but Rapunzel doesn’t mind, completely used to it.

“I’ll leave you guys to it.”

She decides to be petty, gently cupping Varian’s face to give him a kiss.

“Hey none of that in my store!”

Monty splutters in disgust. 

Rapunzel just laughs it off as she leaves to enter the bakery half of the building with one last mischievous wink.

It only really struck her as she was leaving that she was really comfortable kissing Varian now, and hadn’t even attempted it with any of the others, bar Eugene.

Time to eliminate someone from this experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when a grown ass man started a rumour that a teen attacked their Princess and everyone just took his word for it and assumed said orphan teen was dangerous.  
> I sure do and it was bullshit


	4. Friendship Goals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me Disney, where was my Lance and Raps hanging out episode?

“Lance, thanks for agreeing to meet me here today.”

“No problem Princess, I actually needed to talk to you.”

Lance’s admittance slightly threw Rapunzel off guard. She hoped it wasn’t a love confession, because this was about to become a very awkward situation.

Rapunzel had chosen a private place to meet, a little grove in the nearby woods. Rejection was never easy, so she wanted it to be a private ordeal.

“How about you go first?”Rapunzel suggests to him.

Lance’s expression goes strangely serious.

“Rapunzel, as fun as your experiment had been, I think we work better as just friends.”

Her jaw drops.

Did he just reject her first? Lance looks panicked at her response before she begins to giggle.

“Aw Lance, you took the words right out of my mouth.”

Lance relaxes and joins in with her laughter much more calm now that he knew he hadn’t hurt her feelings.

“Well that was easy.”

“Heres your consolation prize.”

Rapunzel offers a kiss to his hand and he dramatically bows, making her feel so much lighter since everything had gone so well.

“Princess we might not be going on dates anymore but want to still hang out as friends today?”

Lance’s suggestion surprised her but she would never say no to spending time with a friend. Besides there was a twinkle in his eye that said he was planning something.

“Of course, have something in mind?”

“I sure do.”He responds smugly, proving her previous thought to be correct.

“Tell me Im intrigued.”

“I think you need to loosen up a little and just have some crazy fun.”

That sounded like exactly what she wanted. 

“How would I do that?”

Lance grins, throwing a confident arm over her shoulder.

“Just let me show you the way to care free fun Princess.”

“Here what we’re gonna do. A series of challenges that you can’t say no to.”

Rapunzel listens on curious, as Lance heaves a massive log into the stream.

He stretches out his back after it splashes into the water, bones cracking.

“Okay!”He claps his hands together determined before turning to her.

“Log rolling.”

“Log rolling?”

“Log Rolling.”Lance confirms, pulling Rapunzel up from her seat on a tree stump.

“We both stand on the log, me one way, you the other, and then we run.”

“But won’t one of us be running backwards?”

“See thats part of the fun. You have to fight for running forwards. Fall and you loose.”

“Sounds easy, Im ready.”

Rapunzel buzzes excitedly.

Soon she found herself balancing at one end of the log, Lance on the other side.

The premise of the game was quite simple but she wanted to win.

Think smart and you’re sure to defeat all your foes, Varian had told her.

Rapunzel examines Lance thoughtfully. He was much bigger than her and stronger which meant he could easily take control of the log making her run backwards too fast and ultimately loose. On the other hand, the heavier they are, the harder they fall.

Gravity would be her friend here. 

“Ready?”Lance calls.

“As I’ll ever be!”

Without another word, Lance immediately started to run, spinning the log quite quickly underneath her feet. Thankfully she was light, graceful and well balanced. Varian had complimented as much when they slow danced the other night and she couldn’t stop thinking about how much it helped her right now.

All his advice and observations were so useful.

Lance runs faster but Rapunzel is still just fine running backwards. Maybe he’d tire himself out before she did.

He frowns at her determination which only makes Rapunzel giggle. This was kind of exhilarating her heart pumping.

Theres a saving grace and Lance gets too confident, his boot slipping on the wetness of the log, sending him careening back into the water with a huge splash.

Without Lance to balance the other side, Rapunzel falls in too, but she hardly cares, bobbing to the surface to cheerfully call.

“I win!”

Lance resurfaces spitting out water like a fountain.

“You got me there Princess but that was only just the beginning!”

“Bring it on.”

Rapunzel’s afternoon with Lance consisted of pranking the guards, a rat race, tree climbing, making “potions” out of random things they found in the woods and now shoving as many marshmallows as they could into their mouths while still being able to talk.

It was a a series of absurd events but Rapunzel had never had so much fun just letting loose. No expectations, no romance.

Lance taps the table and shakes his head, eyes watering, just not able to fit in the next marshmallow.

“I win.”Rapunzel just manages to garble around her own mouth filled with mush.

Lance laughs forcing squished marshmallows out of his nose.

“Gross!”She laughs making sure to swallow her mouth full of marshmallows first.

As Lance wipes his face with a handkerchief she offers, Rapunzel gazed around at the other town folk, just living their lives.

Her eyes fall on Xavier’s workshop, the elder man talking joyfully to none other than Varian.

“Oh look Varian’s there.”Lance says almost reading her mind.

“He’s been helping out some of the town folk recently.”

Her eyes trail down his outfit. A purple waistcoat with gold accents and the Corona Sun embroidered on his sleeves. The mark of someone who worked under the Royals. She had never seen him wear purple before. He looked so official, matching her own dress in every way.

“He has no right looking that handsome today.”

Rapunzel sighs to herself, not intending for Lance to hear.

“Alright, you just gave me an idea for your next task.”

Rapunzel looks to Lance expectedly, wondering what crazy thing he had come up with now.

“Just run past and give him a right old tap to the butt.

“What I can’t do that!”Rapunzel splutters out, face heating up.

“Live a little, Princess. Varian won’t care you’re sorta dating.”

Lance shrugs like its nothing.

Lance was right, Varian probably wouldn’t care much at all, their make out sessions could get a little handsy sometimes. Those however, were not in public.

“Its not that, I know he won’t care but he’s talking to Xavier.”

“So?”Lance laughs before giving her a mocking grin.

“We too scared to do it precious Princess.”

“Im not scared of anything.”Rapunzel snaps back irritably.

She stands from the table abruptly, Lance gesturing towards Varian and Xavier snidely.

“Just you watch.”

And with that, Rapunzel ran towards Varian.

Varian lets out an unbecoming squeak as he felt a tap right on his butt. He turns to see Rapunzel run past, laughing like she was having the time of her life.

“You and the Princess seem like such a fun couple. I remember being young and in love.”

Xavier muses a memory stirring from his youth.

Varian can’t help but laugh. Rapunzel had a way of making him feel deliriously happy all the time and the fact that outsiders thought they looked together? That was an ego boost for sure. 

He had no idea what that was about but she looked like she was having fun and he liked that.

“I’ll get her back for that.”

He tells Xavier who only looks amused.

Rapunzel face ablaze ran back to Lance, grabbing his hand and dragging him with her.

“Come on lets go!”

She lets herself turn back to look for only a second, surprised to see Varian was actually laughing, face a little red.

“I knew you could do it.”Lance compliments proudly and soon they both erupt into a fit if giggles, running all the way to her room in the castle.

Tired they both collapse on her pile of pillows in the middle of the floor.

Rapunzel gives herself a moment to breathe before looking to Lance.

“Ive had a great time, we should this more often.”

“Platonically.”

“Platonically.”She agrees.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how is everything going with the others?”

Lance asks after a brief moment of silence.

Rapunzel didn’t mind at all. In fact maybe it would be good to speak her feelings to someone no longer involved. She needed to vent.

“I guess with Eugene its the same as always, just with a touch of added desperation. Cass I enjoy our time together but Im not feeling a romantic connection.

And Varian....”

“Thats a big pause.”

“Im learning a lot about him. I don’t know....he scares me.”

“What!”Lance jolts up, panic in his eyes.

“No! Wait, I worded that wrong. Just hear me out!”

Rapunzel waves her hands in a weak attempt to calm him down. It some what works and he sits back to listen, gesturing for her to continue.

“I just...” Rapunzel tries to get her thoughts together. “He scares me because of how well we fit and how much I enjoy our time together and how much I miss him when he’s not around. He’s smart, kind, handsome and soooo misunderstood.

Im not sure what I wanted out of this experiment, but I didn’t expect to start falling so hard for another person.”

Rapunzel sighs, her heart restricting that she finally admitted her inner turmoil out loud.

“Sorry Lance, your Eugene’s best friend you probably don’t want to hear about this.”

Lance just shakes his head and gives her a comforting pat on the head.

“Im your friend too Rapunzel, and I say, follow your heart. Feelings much like a river flows, and it splits and pools and curves. Lovers become friends, friends become Lovers. As long as it comes from a good and genuine place, theres nothing to be afraid of.

If your river is now flowing in a different direction, it makes sense to want to see where it goes.”

Rapunzel blinked in awe at his advice, surprised it came from him of all people.

“Since when did you get so wise?”

“I have some life experience up my sleeve.”Lance shrugs.

“Thanks Lance, though I think I need a little more time, just to see if my river is really flowing in that direction and to see if he even feels the same way for me.”

“Why wouldn’t he?”

“Well I just told him to think of this as a science experiment, what if he’s just gathering data and doesn’t feel that way.”

“Uh do you see the way he looks at you?”

Her eyes trail to a cupcake sitting on her desk, no doubt left by Eugene.

Suddenly she gets an idea.

“I need to hear all three of my partners truthful opinions about me and I think I know just how to do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not tap strangers on the butt, thats sexual harassment and Im not encouraging it. The difference here is that Raps and Varian are friends/dating, so there is consent.
> 
> Its something I do to my friends all the time and vice versa


	5. Stop trying to Poison me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😏

“Stop working dork, your Princess is here!”

Rapunzel announces dramatically as she strode into Varian’s lab, just inviting herself in. He doesn’t even look up from the taffy puller he was working on for Monty, used to her antics.

“I will gladly stop working if said Princess has brought me food.”

“Apple strudel, your favourite made by yours truly!”Rapunzel boasts taking out the packaged treat from her bag, glad he was eating more regularly.

Varian’s expression falls.

“You didn’t burn it this time?”

“Hey that was once!”

“Yeah the other fourty two were undercooked.”Varian teases with mock enthusiasm, craning his head to see into the inner compartment of the taffy puller.

“Hey! I swear Ive got it this time, Atilla said so.”

Rapunzel rolls her eyes, just unwrapping some of the paper and hovering the strudel near his face.

“Bite.”She commands and he does so. 

Rapunzel watches as Varian chews, expression not contorting to one of disgust. That must be a good sign.

“Finally she makes an edible one! Really thought you were just trying to poison me before.”

Varian jokes, blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

“You’re so mean.”

Rapunzel pouts, dramatically laying across his lap, purposely preventing him from working.

Varian simply leans down to push a kiss to her lips.

“Thank you.”

Rapunzel tries to hide her blush by taking a bite of the strudel shuffling to lay more comfortably in his lap. He just worked around her. Varian was right, it was good this time.

“Hows the taffy puller going?”

“Ready to be tested with actual taffy I think.”

Varian knocks onto the side of the machine, causing a hollow echo.

“Hopefully it doesn’t blow up Monty’s store.”

He adds with a grimace.

Rapunzel’s nose wrinkles as she tries to stifle her laugh. It was a horrible thought but she found the image of Monty’s store blowing up funny. Petty but funny.

“It will be fine.”Rapunzel reassures, offering him another bite.

“This is my chance to get on the townfolks good side I don’t want to blow it....literally.”

They both giggle at the pun.

“Would you feel better if I went with you? Monty’s hatred for me will distract him from you.”

“Actually thats not a bad idea. I can make sure he grabs you first so I have a clean get away.”

Rapunzel gasps, playfully hitting him in the arm.

“How dare you. Im the damsel in distress.”

Varian takes her punch in his stride only finding it amusing.

“Sunflower you’re hardly a damsel. You could put Monty in a headlock in two seconds flat.”

She shrugs.

“You’re right, I’ll come with you to be your bodyguard then.”

“Thanks, much appreciated.”

Varian presses his lips to her neck and while Rapunzel is waiting for a kiss instead he bites her.

She lets out a squeal, sitting up from his lap and giving him an incredulous look.

“Varian! Thats going to leave a mark, how will I explain that to my parents?”

Varian just gives her a smug grin.

“Thats payback for yesterday.”

Rapunzel erupts into laughter.

“Okay, we’re even.”

Rapunzel helped Varian wheel the taffy puller to Monty’s shop. People passing by intrigued and impressed. Afew people even crowded around the glass window of the store when they set it up inside.

Monty loaded it up with a batch of taffy, Varian checking it over one last time. He pulled down his goggles and ushered Monty and Rapunzel back.

“Please stand back for your safety.”

Monty frowns at this necessary caution.

“I don’t want one of your machines in my shop if its gonna be dangerous.”

Rapunzel bristled at how rude Monty was being, ready to tear into him but Varian just politely smiles.

“May I ask, the first time you made taffy, did it come out perfect?”

Monty scoffs as if the question was absurd.

“What? Of course not! My recipies take much time, practise and refinement before they’re perfect.”

“Well my machines are much the same. It takes time for me to smooth out all the kinks and discover what works and what doesn’t. Science and Engineering is all about trial and error.”

Varian explains calmly.

Monty’s frown melts into a thoughtful expression.

“Ive never really thought of it that way before.”

“You do your job and I’ll do mine.”

Rapunzel beams proudly at how well Varian handled that confrontation. Despite his old reputation, Varian was a very thoughtful person. He didn’t need to yell to win an argument. 

The taffy puller didn’t explode, but it wasn’t quite perfect yet either, getting stuck after a few minutes of operating. Monty doesn’t have any other rude remarks to say, genuinely a little impressed by Varian’s progress so far. 

Rapunzel was radiating with pride however. It was a step closer to people seeing Varian’s worth. Every little moment mattered.

When they leave the store, a few people approach after watching through the window, asking Varian if he could make things for them as well.

Though flustered, the Alchemist accepts, a warm smile never leaving his face. 

Rapunzel remembers she has her own request to make.

When they get back to the lab and the taffy puller is tucked away for the day, Rapunzel just decides to ask.

“Do you still know how to make the truth serum?”

Varian’s guilty expression said it all.

“I uh...yeah, but its because I have an identic memory so I can’t really forget it and its an important scientific discovery so I don’t really want to get rid of it, oh and I don’t use it on people I swear.”

He rambles so fast Rapunzel barely caught what he was saying. Though she didn’t miss his panicked expression. He was desperately trying to convince her he wasn’t a bad person.

How could he still think that she could ever think he would intentionally do something bad?

Deep rooted fears were hard to break, even his day of praises from the town folk couldn’t erase that.

Rapunzel curls her fingers around his, pulling him so they were face to face.

“You could never be a bad person in my eyes. The truth serum itself isn’t bad either. Its an amazing discovery and you should be proud of it.”

She gives him a gentle kiss, feeling his body physically relaxing.

“Okay.”He sighs in relief against her lips before pulling away, eyes curious.

“What do you want it for?”

“I’d like you to modify it, so its not as intense. Instead of making you blurt out everything on your mind, could you maybe alter it to simply help you admit feelings that maybe you’re too nervous to say?”

Varian thinks for a moment.

“I could definitely try.”

“Good, thank you.”Rapunzel praises, rewarding his answer with another kiss.

As soon as this new truth serum was made, it would be time for the experiment to come to a close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel better brush up on her baking skills before he finishes making the new truth serum.
> 
> Also, what pet name do you think V and R give each other?


	6. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas I am back, there aren’t many more chapters to go for this fic, so Im just savouring it while I can, going back over the pre written chapters and improving them

Eugene had a paranoid feeling that he was loosing this battle.

Rapunzel’s golden rule after his first interrogation of Varian, was they weren’t allowed to ask about the others.

Truthfully he wasn’t sure how much progress Rapunzel had made with Varian and Cass.

Though there was a little voice in his head that said it must being going good.

Lately on their dates she had been unenthused. Nothing he did seemed to impress or excite her anymore, but when she wasn’t with him, she was giggly and dreamy.

Something Cass or Varian must be doing is working.

Eugene realised if he wanted a better indication of the competition, he’d need to spy on their dates, so when he saw Rapunzel sneaking off with Varian in tow, he took his chance to discreetly follow.

Eugene followed them all the way to a secluded river, hidden by thick trees and a nearby field of flowers.

It was dense enough that he could easily observe from some bushes without being spotted.

“You seem to take me here a lot.”

Varian remarks.

“This is my special place. Lance has been here too. When he taught me how to log roll.”

‘She’s never brought me here.’ Eugene jolts with realisation.

“So why have you dragged me here?”

“For this.”Rapunzel grins smugly slipping off the sleeves of her dress and letting it fall to the ground, leaving only her small clothes.

Varian chokes and goes a bright red, abruptly averting his eyes. Even Eugene struggles to not make a sound at the sight.

“Oh relax, we’re just swimming.” 

Rapunzel steps into the river bed and immediately shrinks back with a squeal.

“Its cold!”

“This was your idea.”

Varian shoots her an amused look before shrugging off some of his own clothes and joining her at the side of the river.

“You know, if you just jump in you’ll adjust to the temperature faster.

“Its the actual getting in part thats the struggle.”

Rapunzel admits sheepishly.

Varian gets this smirk on his face that reminds Eugene of his short time as a villain.

“Let me help you with that.”

Without much warning Varian scoops Rapunzel up into his arms making her shriek.

“Varian! No! Put me down!”

“As my Princess commands.”

He laughs, easily throwing her into the river with a splash.

Its something Eugene himself probably would have done if he were to be honest.

Rapunzel resurfaces her wet hair plastered across her face. She parts it away from her face, green eyes shining as she starts to laugh.

“You were right, the waters not so bad now.”

“Im always right.”Varian responds smugly before wading into the water himself.

“Best remember that.”

Rapunzel thinks for a moment.

“Nah.”Then she dunks Varian’s head under the water with a fit of giggles.

When he comes back up to the surface he splashes her, promising revenge.

Eugene just watches as they shriek and laugh, splashing each other with water, the atmosphere just infectious with fun.

When was the last time he had been able to make Rapunzel laugh like that? 

There was never a lull or beat of awkwardness between Varian and Rapunzel. They just fit together scarily well. 

Perhaps it had always been like that and Eugene just never cared to notice. Purposely ignoring the signs.

Rapunzel had always understood Varian’s scientific ramblings when Eugene was left clueless.

Their minds were always on the same page, hell they even did art together.

He had never thought of Varian as much competition when Rapunzel announced this experiment, and now he was realising too late that he had severely underestimated the younger man.

They stop splashing when Varian pulls Rapunzel to him by her hips.

She wraps her arms around his neck and their faces are awfully close together.

“I like your hair when its wet.”

Rapunzel murmurs. Varian doesn’t respond, his expression soft.

It was an expression Eugene knew all too well, because thats how he looked at Rapunzel. Like she was the most important thing in the whole world. That life wouldn’t make sense without her.

“What are you thinking about?”

Rapunzel asks, tilting her head to the side curiously.

“Nothing...nothing but you.”

Varian kisses her softly and Rapunzel hums with approval, gently kissing back.

Eugene looks away, not needing to see any more.

He knew why Rapunzel was suddenly so giddy now, where her spark came from. Her dreamy lovesick gazes don’t belong to him anymore.

Rapunzel rung out her hair, tying it into a wet knot atop her head. The water dripping down her back dampening her dress, no doubt creating a giant visible wet patch. 

She didn’t care, sitting cross legged in a patch of sunlight, as Varian shook his head vigorously, sending water flying everywhere. 

Watching him button up his shirt and roll up his sleeves with his hair still damp gave her a dose of inspiration.

Reaching into her bag she pulls out her journal and quill, starting to sketch.

Fastening the last button of his waistcoat, Varian plops down by her side.

“You drawing?”

“Mmm.”She responds, shying away from his prying eyes.

“Come on let me see, I love your art.”

Varian pleads with those big blue puppy eyes.

Rapunzel lowers her journal, letting him see a little of what she was drawing.

“Are these sketches of me?”

Varian sounds genuinely surprised while Rapunzel turns red.

There scrawled on the page were various Sketches of Varian of, him doing up his buttons, or just headshots of his wet hair. The only colour she added was the blue of his eyes.

“I can’t believe you’d draw me.”

He sounds so flattered, eyes wide as he looks over her drawings.

“Varian, I have a painting of you on my bedroom wall.”

“Ive never noticed.”

“Remind me to show you.”

Rapunzel smiles as an idea comes to mind, passing her journal and the quill into his hands.

“Draw me something?”

“Im not an artist like you are Sunflower.”

“You draw with me all the time so Im not falling for that.”

Rapunzel doesn’t take no for an answer, shoving the journal in his hands.

“Okay, what ever my Princess asks of me.”

Varian accepts the journal and starts to sketch something out. 

Theres a lull of silence for a moment as he draws, Rapunzel deciding to lay down in the patch of sunlight, closing her eyes as she relished in the warmth.

She isn’t sure how much time has passed when Varian gently kisses her forehead.

“Im done, do you want to see?”

Rapunzel opens her eyes seeing him hold a drawing in front of her. The sketch was of her sleeping in the sunlight like she had just been doing, but various flowers were sprinkled through out her hair.

“Its beautiful. Is this how you see me?”

“An unearthly goddess that seems so out of my reach.....yeah sometimes.”

Rapunzel wasn’t sure how to respond to that or what it really meant, but Varian seemed conflicted.

What was that about?

“Oh hey Eugene, whats up?”

Varian is surprised to see one of his closest friends in his lab. They hadn’t really had time to talk much because of the experiment and truthfully Varian missed him.

“Hey.”Eugene murmurs with a sigh.

Varian frowned at his friends obvious distress and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“You alright?”

Eugene rubs his hands over his face and through his hair.

“Ive been thinking and I want to talk to you about it but I don’t think I can. Im so stressed out man. Why is it so hard to just say what I want.”

He picks up a nearby macaron on a platter, ignoring its distinct purple colour.

Varian’s eyes widen.

“Wait no don’t eat that!”

But Eugene had already popped it into his mouth and started to chew, giving Varian a confused look.

“What?”He mumbles.

Well too late now. Eugene had just eaten a test run of the new truth serum. Maybe Varian could work with this. He had needed to test it out and Eugene did say he wanted to get some things off his chest. In the end no one got hurt right?

“Uh....never mind. Do you feel like talking now?”

Its took a second but then Eugene blurts out.

“You and Rapunzel work so good together! You’re interested in the same things, you’re around the same age and your chemistry as a couple is so genuine. Ive come to realise that when I saw you both at the river today.”

Varian internally cringes.

“Oh....you saw that.”

That was the last thing he would want his close friend to see. Varian making out with Rapunzel in a river with a majority of their clothes off. No wonder why Eugene was stressed.

“Rapunzel’s right, that spark just isn’t there between us anymore.”

“Don’t give up Eugene, Rapunzel hasn’t even made her descision, its most likely you. I was just a bit of fun.”

Admitting that out loud made Varian feel sick. He didn’t to admit it to himself yet, he wanted to stay ignorant about his true feelings for Rapunzel.

Eugene doesn’t seem convinced.

“Varian, if she does decide to choose you, I actually wouldn’t feel so terrible.”

Varian stutters out a “What?”

“Because then I know she’s being taken care of and that she’s happy. You’re one of my closest friends and if Rapunzel and I break up, she’ll be another one of my closest friends. Who am I to be a miserable sap if my friends want to be together? Especially when they work so well?”

Eugene’s expression is earnest, he was genuinely telling the truth.

“It’ll hurt for a bit, but I don’t want to be a bitter person. You can’t make someone love you.”

“Wow Eugene, thats an incredibly mature decision.”

The truth serum was revealling a lot, and Varian suddenly felt so much better about the inevitable end of this experiment. It wouldn’t end in disaster.

“I know you. You’re a good person Varian. I think you need to hear that more.”

“Thank you Eugene. That means a lot to me.”

Time to deliver that new truth serum to Rapunzel, it worked.

“This version is less intense, so instead of forcing people to blurt out every truth on their mind, its more a gentle prodding into revealing what they truly want to say but are too afraid to.”

Rapunzel grins in excitement as Varian passed the vile of light purple liquid to her.

“Perfect and you said I can bake it into food?”

“Yes, but the food will turn purple so try and pick something inconspicuous.”

Rapunzel hums in approval stashing the vile in her bag.

“May I ask again what you intend to use it for?”

Varian was really hoping for some insight as she had dodged the question last time.

Rapunzel’s only response was a smug grin while motioning him to come closer with one finger which Varian obliged to. She presses a deep kiss to his mouth which immediately caught his attention and he responded to.

Just as he got comfortable in the embrace, Rapunzel abruptly pulls away.

“No you may not.”

With and wink and a giggle, she left him standing there, dumb founded in the middle of his own lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write considering Varian and Eugene are at each others throats in ‘Aftermath’ lmao


	7. And the results are?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh Im so sad that this fic is almost finished, but also excited because I have several more to move onto 😌

Rapunzel’s heart was beating like crazy. She thought it would burst straight out of her chest. The nerves bubbled in her stomach as she bit her nails, watching the cupcakes cool off.

Today was the day. Her little experiment was coming to its end. 

Still, she wasn’t even sure what its conclusion was. Her mind was a mess of jumbled thoughts. 

Rapunzel had at least whittled it down to two.

On one side she had the man who saved her from an eighteen year imprisonment and loved her unconditionally. On the other side was one of her best friends that she had amazing chemistry with and shared common interests.

Go with the old established relationship, or follow the new exciting one?

Rapunzel groans in frustration. Why was this so hard?

Maybe this had all been a bad idea.

Though in her heart, she knew she didn’t really mean that. This past month she had never had so much fun or felt so alive. 

Carefully, Rapunzel set to work decorating the cupcakes, purple in colour.

It was a contrived plan, but Rapunzel really couldn’t make a final decision until she heard their honest feelings about her.

The time for turmoil was later.

Rapunzel pulled her cupcakes from the basket resting on her arm, giving one to each of her dates.

“A gift because I know this is going to be hard for everyone and I still want us all to be friends after this.”

They had all met in her favourite spot for the final deliberation, even Lance who was no longer part of the experiment joined. 

Eugene was primed to look his best. Hair perfectly in place, goatee trimmed and clothes pressed. He looked handsome as always, though his eyes give away his nervousness.

He takes the cupcake happily considering it was one of their signature treats as a couple. He probably took it as a good sign.

Cass looked regal in her Royal Guard Uniform, hair tied back to accentuate her pretty eyes. She too takes the cupcake with no fuss. 

Finally Rapunzel turns to Varian. He was wearing blue. She had mentioned off handely to him  once how much she liked when he wore shades of blue. Clearly he had taken that to heart. With sleeves rolled up, Rapunzel smiled when she saw painted flowers and patterns up his arm. She had snuck in some last minute time with all her partners before the deliberation and decided to paint with Varian, which ended up on him instead.

Her cheeks flushed, charmed that he had kept it on.

Rapunzel holds out the tiny purple cupcake in her palm. Varian looks to it and the expression in his eyes confirmed her fears. Rapunzel knew Varian was far from ignorant, of course he knew what these were, Truth Serum laced cupcakes.

She was curious to see what he would do. Would he reject them knowing she was forcing them all to confess how they truly felt about her? Would he be disgusted by the notion and never want to see her again? That thought made Rapunzel’s heart ache.

Some hesitance wavered in Varian’s blue eyes until he tentatively accepted the cupcake and bit into it.

Rapunzel gave him a thankful smile before continuing on with her plan.

“Its been an eventful past month. Ive enjoyed my time with all of you, even if we just stayed friends.”

Rapunzel aimed that comment at Lance who simply gave a supportive thumbs up from his lounging position against a nearby tree eating a normal cupcake she had made just for him.

“So I just have one last question.”

Cass and Eugene stared at her intensely but Varian seemed very calm and at peace.

“How do you honestly feel about me?”

Theres a silence but Eugene decides to speak up first.

“You’re my new dream, I love you with all my heart and I always will. I want you in my life always, whether thats as a lover or friend.”

Eugene’s answer is exactly what she expected and it still made her heart beat like crazy. Even without the truth serum, she knew thats what he meant.

It was calming to hear that he would still want to friends even if Rapunzel chose someone else.

Cass goes next with her declaration.

“You’re my best friend Raps and Im going to love you no matter what you choose, but now that Ive gotten the taste of dating you, it will be hard to return to normal like nothing happened, it will hurt for a while. But Im willing to put up with that if it means you can still be in my life.”

Rapunzel was slightly surprised by Cass’s answer, since she was competitive at heart. They were all being so understanding.

She turns to Varian, last but not least.

“Varian?”

“I....I wasn’t sure about this experiment at first, I was just in it for the information and for some fun. But....”

Varian smiles softly.

“Ive fallen hard for you. You were right, we have so much in common, and you don’t hate me for my past and you’re the first to love me for my quirks instead of shun them. That feeling, this comfort..is nice. What Im feeling, Im so sure is developing into real love for you. Though I just want you to be happy and will always be a friend to you no matter what.”

It all hit Rapunzel at once, his earnest confession, the pure love in his eyes. The selflessness of putting her happiness before his, before any of theirs. She suddenly realised this whole thing was cruel and her heart was undeniably torn.

Her friends were too good for her, willing to be her friend no matter who she chose to be her partner.

“Ugh this is so hard, I don’t even know what I want.”

Rapunzel crumpled to the ground clasping her hands over her head.

She though the truth serum would clear things up, but it only made it harder.

Theres a soft back on her hand from Eugene and Cass patted her hand gently, but Varian only held out an offering, a purple cupcake.

Rapunzel looked up to him in surprise, but his expression was comforting.

Letting out a soft sigh Rapunzel decided to face her truth and ate the cupcake.

They all waited expectantly as the effects took hold. The clouds in Rapunzel’s mind were starting to clear, and she understood what she really wanted. Time for them to know.

“Ive discovered a lot during this process, but the main thing Ive realised is that its possible to love more than one person. Ive given pieces of my heart to all of you and that will never change they will always be there. However Ive discovered something exciting and new that I want to explore.”

Rapunzel turns to Eugene taking his hand in hers and giving it a comforting squeeze.

“Eugene I love you and always will as my first love, but Ive got to discover more.”

Rapunzel addresses Cass, taking her hand too.

“..and Cass, I think I love you more as a sister.”

Thankfully Cass and Eugene don’t argue they just sigh and look to each other before shrugging, like they expected this outcome.

Varian just looks around very confused.

“Wait....”

“For someone so smart you sure are dumb sometimes.”Cass scoffs. 

“She picked you stupid.” Eugene chuckles good naturedly.

Varian looks to Rapunzel bewildered,

“Seriously?”

Rapunzel nods softly before gently cupping his face with her hands.

“The conclusion Ive come to with this experiment is that compatibility wins, so just like a month ago when I first asked you on a date, would you like to continue dating me?”

Varian simply leans in to kiss her and Rapunzel is confident she knows what that answer meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all knew what the results would be I spoiled it in the tags 
> 
> Im just so soft for this pairing, I think they have so much in common and just work so well. They were definitely flirting in season 3 and no one can convince me otherwise lmao


	8. Mistakes and All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A spike in Varipunzel fics and artwork?  
> Its happening, we’re expanding lads

“Okay, push that button there and its ready to go.”

Monty nodded, his brow furrowed in concentration. Following Varian’s instructions to a tee, the Taffy Puller began to turn, effortlessly stretching and folding the colourful candy.

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around Varian’s and excitedly cuddled up to him.

“Varian its amazing!”

He flushes at the praise, accepting the kiss she offers.

Varian shrugs, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

“Oh its nothing.”

Even old Monty managed a smile.

“No kid, this is more than nothing, this is brilliant, not only does it do the tough work for me but it helps make twice the amount of taffy in less time. Thank you.”

He holds out a hand and despite a slight bit of hesitance, Varian accepts his hand for a friendly shake.

Then Monty placed a few gold coins the Alchemist’s palm.

Varian’s blue eyes widened and he looked up to protest.

“You don’t need to pay me anything, Im just happy to help.”

Monty firmly shakes his head.

“Its commission for your time and talent. Some advice kid if you’re good at something, get people to pay for it.”

Rapunzel couldn’t quite make out Varian’s expression, but his fist closes around the coins and he manages a smile.

“Thank you Monty.”

With a promise of visiting every month to keep up maintenance, Rapunzel and Varian decided to head back to his lab.

Varian is strangely silent, one hand in his apron pocket where the gold was. Rapunzel reached out for his free hand and slightly hip bumped into him to grab his attention.

“You seem deep in thought, whats going on in that head of yours?”

“Monty was talking to me like a person, not a nuisance. He was so impressed by what I created he paid me for it. Not afraid, not annoyed. He even offered me advice.”

Varian’s lips curl into a soft smile.

“Its nice, to be noticed and appreciated.”

“You deserve it love.”Rapunzel coos softly bringing up their hands to kiss his knuckles. Varian leans his head against hers in content, staying like that all the way back to his lab. 

Ruddiger chittered in greeting when they opened the door, rubbing his flank and tail affectionately across Varian’s legs.

“Hey Buddy.”

Varian scoops the critter up into his arms before walking over to a small chest on his desk, depositing the gold coins from Monty into it.

Ruddiger’s eyes widened at the shiny objects and tries to reach out a small hand for one.

“No not for you.” Varian scolds, shutting the box and locking it for good measure.

Rapunzel chuckles at their antics, before propping herself to sit on his desk. Her hand brushed against paper, looking down she realised it was a calendar. A date in a weeks time had been circled.

“Hey Var, whats on the 24th?”

“My birthday.”He shrugs.

Rapunzel shot him a gobsmacked look.

“Why haven’t you told anyone or at least me?!”

“Its not that important?” He spaced out the words slowly as if not seeing why she could possibly be upset by this revelation.

Suddenly the situation was made ten times worse as it hit Rapunzel that Varian was currently 20.

“How is your 21st Birthday not important! Thats a huge cause for celebration Varian!”

“I don’t really celebrate my birthdays. Its usually just a ‘Happy Birthday Son’ from my dad and then we all get back to our day.”

Rapunzel pouted at the thought. No celebration ever for a birthday? That was so sad. Varian deserved to be spoiled and treasured, so thats what she was going to do.

“Well this year, you and I will spend your birthday together.”

Varian flushed coming closer, to wrap his arms around her waist.

“That sounds nice.”

Rapunzel brushes her hands through his hair and down to cup his face.

“I want you to feel loved.”

“When Im around you, I always feel loved.”

He murmurs softly before pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

“I don’t think Ive ever thanked you enough.”

“For what?”

“Forgiving me despite all the mistakes Ive made.”

“We’ve all made mistakes Varian. I have plenty of my own. Driving away Cass, not helping you. But its about not letting those mistakes define our future actions, and learning to change for the better.”

His blue eyes are still full of insecurity and she knew he still blamed himself after all this time. He always tried so hard to prove himself to people. Would it ever be enough for him? 

His words about her being an unattainable goddess uncovers itself in her memory. Thats what he had meant. Not seeing them as equals, despite both doing terrible things.

Rapunzel titled his chin up so their eyes locked.

“You are a good person and I love you, mistakes and all.”

Varian nods, as if he was finally starting to understand her words.

“I love you too, mistakes and all.” He repeats.

And they were both satisfied, leaving their past behind.

Rapunzel had promised she and Varian would spend his birthday together, but she never specified how.

She was beyond excited, her mind racing with a million ideas on how to make the day extremely special for her boyfriend. 

Woah, the effect that had on her heart was insane. Boyfriend~

She wanted to start planning straight away, fork tapping impatiently against her plate. Her parents, seem to notice how antsy she was, the dinner table quiet despite the incessant noise.

Her father clears his throat, trying his best it seems not to smile.

“Whats this I hear about you breaking up with Eugene?”

Rapunzel should have known word would get back around to her Father. It was probably best her parents knew about her change of lovers anyway.

“Its true. We’re still friends but Im dating Varian now.”

Her father chokes on the bite of food he was chewing, before going into a coughing fit. After recompossing himself and a drink of water he finally gives Rapunzel an incredulous look.

“You went from one criminal to another!”

Rapunzel pouts at the accusation.

“Dad thats not fair on Varian, he works for us you know.”

He still doesn’t seemed pleased, her Mother just sighing quietly, not wanting to get involved.

“How many boyfriends do you plan on having before finally being sensible and settling to marry. You’re almost 25.”

“pfft I don’t know I don’t plan my boyfriends out dad.”

Rapunzel rolls her eyes, until his words remind of her of why she had originally been so antsy.

“Oh, speaking of birthdays Im going to throw Varian a party, he’s never had one before can you believe it?”

“Oh thats so sad.”Her mother exclaims with a distraught tone.

“Arianna don’t encourage her.”Her father deadpans. 

Rapunzel abruptly stands, the chair screeching as she did so.

“As fun as this discussion has been, I have a boyfriend to spoil!”

She runs to give both her parents a kiss to the cheek, hearing them murmur as she left.

“Hey hopefully she marries this one. I want grandchildren.”

“Arianna please.”


	9. You make me Proud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so caught up in the euphoria of reading other peoples amazing fics that I forgot to update my own,

Quirin would describe himself as a stoic man. He found it hard to express emotion which to the average outsider could come across as negative. He didn’t mean to scare people, he didn’t like that they so often thought he didn’t like them.

He mostly hated the affect it seem to have had against his own son.

Quirin knew he was hard on Varian. He loved his son more than anything but even he wasn’t exempt from his inability to emote like most people.

He saw Varian flinch at every sigh, blue eyes dull at every chide. 

Why it was so hard to just give Varian a smile or hug or even some words of encouragement he never knew. 

But after the amber he vowed to change, blaming part of Varian’s glaring insecurities on himself. The length he went to just for praise and affection was dangerous.

Perhaps if Quirin hadn’t been so stoic and withdrawn, Varian wouldn’t crave attention that badly.

So when Varian decided to move permanently to the Capitol of Corona, Quirin had some concerns. 

The townsfolk there were (reasonably) not fond of Varian. Hell even most people of Old Corona don’t like his son either, but at least Varian had him. He had his love and validation. Who would love and show him affection in Corona?

Though Varian moved anyway, nice shiny new lab and shiny new title of Royal Engineer. It hadn’t eased Quirin’s fears. Not until he received an invitation from the Princess herself of all people. 

“Im throwing a wonderful birthday surprise for Varian. I just know it would mean the world to him if you were there!”

Curious and sorely missing his boy, Quirin was uncharacteristically excited to accept.

“Quirin!”A joyful voice calls and an excited Princess Rapunzel comes bounding over to Quirin.

“Im so glad you came!”

“Princess Rapunzel, this is fantastic. You did this all for Varian?”

She nods and Quirin was genuinely heart warmed at the celebration the Princess had thrown for his son. The main throne room was completely decorated from the ceiling to the marbled floors. 

Better yet, there were so many people there, who had all approached him to dote on his son. Out of pure habit he had been prepared to apologise for whatever Varian had done, but they only spoke praises. 

‘Your son is so kind! He helped me fix the wheel on my cart a few days ago!’

‘Varian is such a talented young man. You must be so proud.’ 

Quirin’s smile widened the more stories he was told. Fixing things for citizens, improving their lives over all.

He had moved on from the ugly reputation of his youth, and while Quirin at first was unsure about the move to the Capital, Varian had done nothing but thrive.

He loved his son, he was so proud of his son.

If only his mother could see what Varian had grown to become.

He had been so worried about Varian lacking validation and love here, turns out he was getting nothing but it.

Princess Rapunzel grins excitedly, her eyes sparkling at the praise.

She was wearing a blue gown that reminded Quirin of the abnormal coloured streak in Varian’s hair. Quirin wondered if she had purposely worn it for the occasion since he had never seen her wear any colour other than purple or pink. Her brunette hair was braided to lay on her shoulder held with a multicoloured flower he had never seen before. No doubt one of Varian’s creations.

“Thank you Quirin. I just wanted Varian’s birthday to be special. After all the work he’s done for the city he more than deserves it.”

“Yes I was talking to everybody, he seems quite accomplished here.”

For a quick second Rapunzel’s expression fell.

“Its about time everyone treated him fairly.”

But then she immediately perks back up.

“Varian’s a favourite here in Corona, and Im happy he feels so comfortable here.”

“Well thats good to hear as a father. I was always afraid Old Corona just wasn’t the place for him. Here he can find a girl, have a family while enjoying his job.”

That last sentence in particular spurred a guilty look from the Princess.

“Actually about finding a girl...Varian ,”

Before she could finish Cassandra burst through the door hissing,

“He’s coming!”

“We’ll tell you later.”Princess Rapunzel assured Quirin with a pat before racing off to her spot, Ruddiger, Varian’s raccoon scrambling onto her shoulder.

He thought about the way she said ‘we’ but brushed off the thought as now wasn’t the time.

When the door opened again, Varian walked in, but immediately jumped back in surprise as everybody in the room shouted ‘Happy Birthday!’ at him.

He recovers and laughs nervously.

“You scared the living daylights out of me.”

Rapunzel skips over excitedly.

“Surprise! Welcome to your first official birthday party!”

Varian looks bewildered at the concept.

“You did this all for me?”

Rapunzel flushes softly and nods.

Varian breaks into a grin, taking her hands within her own.

“Thank you, thank you a million times over.”

What comes next was not something Quirin expected.

“Anything for you.” Rapunzel responds before pulling Varian forward to push her lips against his in a very passionate kiss.

Ah so thats what she had been trying to tell him earlier.

The crowd goes back to their thing, talking and enjoying the party.

Quirin didn’t want to interrupt the couples moment, but did want to talk to his son.

Thankfully when Varian pulled away he scanned the crowd immediately spotting Quirin.

His smile brightened and still with Rapunzel’s hand in his own he approached his father.

“Dad! You’re here!”

“Of course, the Princess invited me and I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Quirin pulled his son in for a hug, which the youth gladly excepted, keeping true to his promise of being more openly affectionate.

Varian looks over to Rapunzel.

“You’re amazing, you really thought of everything.”

Rapunzel just smiles cutely in response.

“I’ll let you two have some time to talk.”

She presses a kiss to Varian’s cheek before heading over to Cassandra.

“So am I about to get a Princess as a daughter in law?”

Varian flushes a bright red which makes Quirin laugh good naturedly, patting his son on the back.

“Im just surprised is all son.”

“Yeah so was I at first, but it turns out Rapunzel and I are really compatible.”

Varian has a brief glance towards the Princess, then immediately does a double take.

“Oh stars, I just realised she’s dressed for me.”

“Well your mothers gift comes at the perfect time.”

Quirin pulls a small box and note from his pocket. He’d being holding onto this for a while but after seeing that little display, now was the perfect time.

“Mothers what?”

“Just before your Mother passed, she made me promise I would keep this safe until your 21st birthday and then it was to be given to you.”

He passed the gift to Varian, whose expression was soft with wonder.

He tentatively opened the note, and took a moment to read it.

Quirin was a little alarmed as Varian’s blue eyes began to fill with tears.

“You alright son?”

Varian nods, using his palm to wipe away his tears before smiling softly.

“Yeah Im okay, these are happy tears. This makes me feel closer to her.”

The note must of explained what was inside the box because when Varian opens it he doesn’t seem surprised expression tender.

“Its Mothers wedding ring.”

“Keep it close and when the time is right, give it to the woman who has your heart as your mother had mine,”

With a glance to Princess Rapunzel, Quirin added,

“if you haven’t found her already.”

Varian nods giving Quirin another hug.

“I love you Dad.”

“I love you Son, always know that.”

To break the sudden seriousness in the air, Quirin decided to lighten the mood.

“So will my grandkids be little princes and princesses.”

Varian chuckles.

“Dad, if I marry Rapunzel I’d just be a consort and the Queens Husband, but I guess our kids would be Prince and Princesses.”

“Ah but you are still under the royal name, Royal Engineer I hear. Tell me more about it.”

Varian’s eyes instantly lit up at the prospect of Quirin being interested in his work, going into a long tangent, which Quirin was nothing but happy to listen to, satisfied that Varian was very much getting the love and validation he deserved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did a little POV switch to Quirin here, he’s a complicated man and he means well. I will always have beef with how he was portrayed in the show but hey thats what fanfiction is for!


	10. Constellations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the finale of Compatibility,

Varian was enjoying his party immensely. He had never had one before and didn’t quite know what to expect. But he feels so care free and was having fun. Talking to various people who didn’t scorn or judge him, drinking with his friends and getting to see his dad.

Rapunzel had really out done herself. Stars, what did he do to deserve her?

Currently Varian was taking a moment for himself out on the balcony, slightly overwhelmed by all the positive attention. It was nice to just settle for a moment and appreciate how his life has gotten to this point. 

A job he adored, loving father and friends, amazing new girlfriend. 

He wished he could go back to that crying fourteen year old boy and let him know, that everything turns out alright. Things would be okay.

Lost in is thoughts, Varian barely notices the figure who appears by his side. Looking, he sees none other than the King of Corona.

“Evening.”Frederick nods courteously which Varian returns with a small bow.

“Your Highness.”

“Are you enjoying the party? Rapunzel spent a lot of time and energy on this.”

Varian grimaced. Well he was having fun until this encounter. He came to the realisation that as long as he was romantically involved with Rapunzel, he’d have Fred guilt tripping him at every move.

“Im grateful for everything Rapunzel has done for me.”

Varian responds politely, trying not to show how uncomfortable he currently felt. This was after all the man who had caused most of the problems Varian had just decided to finally put behind him.

“She told me you two were together now.”

Frederick continues, his tone not giving anything away.

“Thats true, we are.”

Theres a moment of awkward silence before Frederick straightens up, his face one of silent disappointment.

“Well I guess I better put this out there since we’re going to be spending a lot of time in each others presence.”

Intrigued Varian simply stayed silent curious as to what he possibly had to say.

“Im apologising for what ever Ive done that you felt personally slighted you and am asking for your forgiveness.”

Varian’s knee jerk reaction was to laugh, because what kind of apology was that? He didn’t admit fault for anything or even hold himself accountable for his actions. 

Though Varian doesn’t, biting his tongue and thinking for a moment before saying something that got him executed or permanently removed from Rapunzel.

No, Varian would have to be the mature one here.

“I won’t lie to you and say that I forgive you, because I don’t think I will ever be able to, but I’d like to move forward, especially since we’re both apart of Rapunzel’s life.”

Fredericks eyes flickered with uncertainty for a moment, clearly a taken back that Varian had denied his apology. Clearly that didn’t happen often in the Kings life. 

“Im saddened to hear that but understand why you feel this way. Lets move on for Rapunzel’s sake. She’s quite smitten with you and I feel you won’t be going anywhere anytime soon. Arianna seems to think you’re the one Rapunzel will marry.”

Varian couldn’t help but let his petty side take over, giving Fred the snidest grin he could.

“Well thats the plan.” He managed to control himself just enough to not tease the fact that Varian might be the father of Rapunzel’s children thus Fred’s grandchildren someday. 

They both turn to the door leading back inside because Rapunzel bounds out throwing her arms around Varian and snuggling her face into his neck, breaking the tension in the air. She presses a quick kiss to his mouth.

“Theres my dork~”

“I was just talking to your dad.”

Rapunzel brightens at the sight of her father, green eyes twinkling with pride.

“The two most important men in my life talking, thats good to see.”

Varian doesn’t miss the way Fred’s eyes soften, and soon he is holding out his hand to him.

“You make my daughter happy, please continue to do so.”

Varian accepts the handshake much to Rapunzel’s delight before Frederick excuses himself to go talk to Quirin.

“Im so glad you’re both getting along.”Rapunzel muses, genuine joy in her voice.

Varian decided not to disclose the contents of the conversation that had happened between him and her father. Instead he smiles.

“Yeah we’re good.”

Its not the whole truth but they were both willing to let bygones be bygones for Rapunzel’s sake.

She clasps their hands together, squeezing his fingers tight.

“Can I steal you away from your own party for a minute?”

“Of course my Sunflower, you can steal me whenever you want.”

Without another moment of hesitation, Rapunzel is pulling him  back into the throne room. To Varian’s surprise she walks them right out of there and down the hall, heading towards where her room was.

The laughter and chatter died off as they left the party.

“What are we doing?”He finally decides to ask, curiosity getting the better of him.

“Im taking you to your birthday present.”

Varian’s expression softens. What more could she possibly give him? He had everything he could ever want.

“Rapunzel you’ve already done more than enough....”

“Shhp, nope let me spoil you.”

Rapunzel presses a finger to his lips, effectively shooshing him. 

Varian couldn’t argue with that, so instead just let her lead him.

Rapunzel was buzzing with excitement. She had wanted to show Varian his gift all day, but ultimately didn’t want to rob him of time at his own party. Finally now that it was late enough, she could put her plan into action.

Rapunzel leads him to her room, heading out to the balcony where her telescope was set up.

First she looks into it making sure it was still adjusted to the spot she had set it on before when preparing. Deeming it satisfactory Rapunzel steps to the side.

“I discovered a new constellation a few weeks ago.”

Varian is baffled, his eyes lighting up like he would when talking about alchemy or a new project he was working on.

“Thats incredible! A major scientific discovery.”

“Take a look.”Rapunzel urges. 

“Its the cluster of stars to the very right of where the scope is positioned.”

She watches patiently as Varian peeks through the telescope. 

“Wow.”He breathes is awe.

“They’re brilliant.”

“Notice that unlike most stars being sparkling white light against the dark sky, these are a teal colour. They remind me of your hair.”

Rapunzel explains softly, running her hand through his hair. 

“That cluster of stars, as I am the discoverer and have the authority to do so, is called Varian.”

Varian looks to up from the telescope to Rapunzel, completely in shock. Swallowing thickly, Rapunzel continues her explanation, heart thrumming so loud she can hear the blood rushing in her ears.

“Even long after we’re gone from this world, my love for you will remain, for as long as those stars burn. Billions of years, generations of people who will tell the story of a Princess so long ago falling in love with her Engineer every time they look at that constellation.”

“You immortalised us.”

To her shock, Varian had tears rolling down his cheeks though he was smiling.

Varian gathers Rapunzel in his arms, holding her tight, murmuring, ‘I love you my Sunflower’ into her hair.

“I love you my Star.”

Rapunzel whispers, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Rapunzel was so relieved she had done this experiment. It had truely opened her eyes to different types of love. It had opened her eyes to what she really wanted in life and what she had been missing all those years in the tower, and even a few outside the tower.

Truely Rapunzel was content with her place in the world as long as the current person in her arms stayed there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend when I was writing this:  
> You know those stars are probably already dead right?  
> Me: Don’t ruin this for me, its romantic
> 
> Alas Compatibility has come to an end.  
> Thank you so much to everyone who left comments and kudos! You’re all the reason I kept going. I have so much more to come so please stay tuned for the rest of Aftermath and plenty more~
> 
> Space out!


End file.
